


I'm Invisible To You

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, High School, Lee Minho | Lee know & Hwang Hyunjin & Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Friends, Lee Minho | Lee know & Seo Changbin are Childhood Neighbours, Lee Minho | Lee know & Seo Changbin were Childhood Friends, M/M, Other Additional Ships to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin & Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin are Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: When Changbin met his new neighbour, Minho, he thought he had made a friend for life. Once in elementary school, Changbin ended up being alone while Minho made new friends.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a minbin high school fic. I had a lot of ideas for this, some of them I can't use and almost used. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!!! Even though this fic won't have daily chapters since it's a work in progress.

The one moment his sister didn't have her eye on five year old Changbin, he tripped over a small pig statue on the lawn while he fell down flat on his face. Once she heard him cry, she noticed another boy was with him. She decided to let the two alone for a bit when she realized Changbin was feeling fine again. He seemed to like the other boy for helping him get up. "You're new." Changbin said, looking up at the other boy who nodded and smiled. "I'm Minho." "I'm Changbin." He giggled, looking at his sister who shook her head playfully.

"Noona, can I play with Minho?" Changbin asked as his sister nodded, deciding to keep his eyes on both boys to make sure both of them would be fine. Though it made her happy to see her brother play with someone else, instead of being alone or playing with her. "I live there." Minho said, pointing at the house next to the one Changbin had been living in. "Only with my mum and dad." The older one explained, grabbing a piece of candy from his pocket while handing it to the other boy.

"You don't have a sister?" Changbin asked as Minho shook his head, staring at the candy in the other's hand. "My parents don't talk to each other anymore. I don't need a sibling, they give me attention." Minho said as Changbin nodded, looking at his sister who always had her eyes on the two boys while occasionally glancing at the book she was reading. "I don't mind a sister." Changbin said, finally putting the piece of candy in his mouth while placing the wrapper in his pocket. "Okay… We're friends now." Minho said as Changbin nodded and smiled, as his new friend played with him.

  
  


At school, Changbin looked around the hallway as he watched every study walking by. It was his second year in elementary school, the second year he didn't have any friends while Minho left him alone. The older one promised to stay with the younger, only to break the promise and make new friends.

Changbin wanted to make friends, but he didn't know how to. He wished he was more self confident and knew how to walk up to people. Minho was the one who walked up to him. He felt lucky when Minho wanted to be his friend. So it confused him why the older didn't want to be one anymore, he stopped talking to him in school. Only after school, Minho seemed to remember Changbin's existence since they were neighbours.

  
  


It was the first day of high school. Just like elementary school, Changbin ended up alone while Minho pretended not to know who he was. He was getting ignored again by the one whom he thought was his friend. "Hi." Changbin looked up at a new face. He had never seen the boy before in elementary school. "I noticed you were alone and I happened to be as well. I was thinking we could hang out." "A-Are you sure?" Changbin asked as the boy nodded. "My name's Felix."

Soon, Changbin ended up becoming friends with Jeongin as well. He was grateful to finally have made friends. Two boys who actually wanted to be his friends, not someone like Minho who only pretended to be one out of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Today is not only Hyunjin's birthday but also my cute doggy Tochka 🥺 She's twelve now ;-;
> 
> Thank you for enjoying this story so far. I'm looking forward to write more chapters!

Changbin got home a lot happier than when he left the house. When he woke up, he thought he would have the worst day because it was a new school and there were new people. Though knowing he made two friends, made him feel a lot more safe. 

"How was your first day of high school?" Changbin's sister asked, handing her brother a glass of lemonade. It was something she always did after Changbim got home from school since primary school. "I made two friends." He smiled, sitting down on the couch while sipping from his drink. His sister chuckled, she was happy. She wanted him to make more friends since Minho didn't seem to be one, or at least in public. "What about Minho? Does he still have the same friends?" She asked as Changbin sighed. He saw Minho with them today. They didn't see him, only Minho did. But he pretended the other one didn't even exist. Changbin got used to it.

"Do I need to talk to him for you?" Changbin's sister asked as Changbin shook his head furiously. He was afraid Minho would call him a snitch. He didn't want to lose Minho completely. "It's fine. He's still my friend, noona." Changbin said, handing his glass back to her to make his way to his room. He loved his sister, but she could get a little bit annoying when she's overprotective. 

As soon as Changbin walked inside his room, someone was throwing little rocks against his window. This was something Minho would sometimes do after school to get Changbin's attention and to talk to him. Changbin opened his window and looked down at Minho. "Hey! I saw you made friends today." Minho shouted as Changbin rolled his eyes, closing his window as he walked back downstairs. "Don't tell me he's here again." Changbin's sister sighed as Changbin nodded, making his way outside to talk to Minho in a normal tone. He didn't like shouting.

"Your sister is watching us again." Minho said as Changbin looked back to see his sister looking through the window. When she saw her brother noticed her, she walked away. "She cares about me." Changbin said, looking back at Minho who was still looking through the window. "So… Your friends?" The older one asked, looking back at the younger who rolled his eyes. It seemed like Minho didn't even want Changbin to have any friends. "They're great people. They make me feel wanted." Changbin explained as Minho nodded. 

He was happy the younger one made friends to hang out with through high school. He didn't know why it took him so long. Minho always thought Changbin didn't want to make any friends. In elementary school, Minho expected Changbin to stay with him and become friends with his friends. Instead, Changbin kept his distance from Minho and stayed alone during elementary school. "That's good. I'm happy for you." Minho smiled, leaving Changbin when his mother called for him to head back inside.

"So what did he want?" Changbin's sister asked, not even letting her brother take the time to close the door behind him. She used to love Minho, but ever since Changbin told her Minho wasn't being his friend in school, she grew a disliking to their neighbour. "He mentioned he saw me making friends." Changbin said, disappearing from his sister's view by going upstairs again. He smiled when he got added to a groupchat with Felix and Jeongin.

**Felix:** I promised I would make this once I got home

**Felix:** It took me a bit longer because my older brother wanted to know everything about my first day

**Jeongin:** You have a big brother? That's so cool

**Jeongin:** I have no one unfortunately :(

**Changbin:** I have an older sister

**Felix:** Did she ask about school too?

**Changbin:** I tell her everything!!

**Changbin:** She's really happy I made friends today

**Jeongin:** She sounds like a supportive sister 

**Changbin:** She's overprotective a lot but I love her

**Felix:** I told my brother about you two as well

**Felix:** He thought it would be fun if we could all hang out together at our place after school tomorrow

**Jeongin:** Oh my god please sign me up for that

**Changbin:** I'd like that too and I'm sure my sister will let me go

**Felix:** That's settled then!!

**Jeongin:** I'm sorry I have to go, dinner is ready

**Felix:** Enjoy your meal ^-^

**Changbin:** Talk to you later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this fic so far already 🥺 I love writing it though I'm still slow ;-;
> 
> This Friday will be the last day of the internship. Normally, I have to work on Wednesday too from home but they don't have much work for me to do lol.
> 
> I hope you have a great start of the week so far!! I'm excited to celebrate the one year existence of the best skz song!!

Changbin put his notebooks away in his locker when Felix and Jeongin joined him after coming from their lockers. Theirs were next to each other, whereas Changbin had his next to one of Minho's friends. "Are you ready? We should get to class." Felix said as Changbin nodded, hearing Minho's friend let out a chuckle. Jeongin looked at the guy in confusion. "I'm looking forward to this class." Changbin said, closing his locker as he followed his friends to class. They had mathematics, one of the subjects Changbin loved in elementary school. He knew high school would be a lot harder, though he was looking forward to it. "I think it will be boring." Jeongin said as they took a seat in front of class. He hated mathematics the most. "I'm always here to help." Changbin chuckled, glancing at the door when Minho walked inside with his friends. 

They were too busy in their conversation, they didn't look at Changbin and his friends. Except Minho. He clearly saw them. "This will be really boring." Hyunjin sighed while they sat down at the back of the class since they didn't enjoy following school. "It will be fine." Seungmin said, leaving his friends alone to head towards the front since he was the only one who did care about following the classes.

After class, Changbin had to explain everything again to Jeongin. He promised to explain it again after school since they would be hanging out at Felix's home. "Thank you." Jeongin smiled as Changbin chuckled, staring at Minho and his friends who passed by them. Deep in conversation about how happy they were to be spending time together after school at Minho's house. Changbin let out a sigh, feeling grateful he didn't have to go home immediately after school. He didn't want to be near Minho's friends once he was at home. 

"My brother will make sure we have enough snacks and soda." Felix explained, noticing Changbin was still staring at Minho. He nudged the older's shoulder to bring him back to reality. "Do you have a crush on him or something?" Felix asked as Changbin looked at him in surprise, but mostly in confusion. Jeongin let out a chuckle while Changbin looked down at the ground as he didn't know what to say. "Or do you know him?" The youngest one asked as the oldest sighed and nodded. He would have rather kept being Minho's neighbour and supposedly childhood friend a secret, since Minho didn't spend attention on him in school. But he didn't want anyone to think he would crush on Minho, let alone a guy since he didn't know who he was yet. "He's my neighbour since I was five." Changbin explained, following his friends inside their next class. English. A subject Felix was excited for since he knew all about it, being an Australian and all.

  
  


When Changbin and Jeongin entered Felix's home, his older brother Chan immediately welcomed them in as they sat down inside the kitchen. "I bet you guys had a long day." Chan said, placing bottles of lemonade on the table while Felix put down the glasses. "We had mathematics today, but Jeongin didn't understand anything. So Changbin hyung is going to help him a bit later." Felix explained, rolling his eyes when his brother ruffled his hair. He hated it when Chan would interact with him as if he was still a child. But he started high school, so he wasn't a kid anymore. "Are you sure you don't need help either?" Chan asked as Changbin chuckled while Felix shook his head, pushing his brother away. "I am fine. Besides they need my help when it comes to English." Felix said, pushing Chan out of the kitchen since he didn't want his older brother to annoy him even more. His friends needed to know he was the cool brother, not Chan. 

"Your brother seems really cool. He reminds me of my sister a bit." Changbin said as Jeongin chuckled while Felix could only roll his eyes. He didn't believe anyone would be like his brother. "She would find ways to make me look like an idiot." The older one said as the youngest chuckled. Hearing his friends talk about a sibling made him feel jealous. Sometimes Jeongin wanted a sibling. And although he didn't want anyone to tease him, he wanted someone to be there to look after him. "I can't wait to meet your sister." Felix said as Changbin heavily shook his head. He didn't want his sister to talk about Minho. "Anyways… Let's help Jeongin with maths and then we can play some video games." Felix suggested as his friends nodded, getting excited for the rest of the evening.

  
  


Changbin had promised his parents to be home for dinner, but Jeongin wanted to stay a bit longer. Though Felix couldn't convince Changbin to stay a bit longer, so Chan brought him home. "Thank you." Changbin smiled, bidding his goodbye to Chan before heading inside to join his family for dinner. 

"Finally, you're home." His sister said, looking at Changbin sitting down at the table while his parents chuckled. They always knew their daughter acted more as Changbin's parent than they would. "I'm sure he had a great time with his friends." Their father said as Changbin nodded, sticking his tongue out at his sister who rolled her eyes at him. "We talked about school and then played some games together. Felix's brother Chan brought me home." Changbin said, picking up his chopsticks excited to eat the famous noodles his mum knew how to make.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a great Wednesday so far!! 
> 
> I normally would have worked from home for my internship, but once again they didn't have anything to do for me. They probably won't know what to give me on Friday yet lmao. Friday is the last day of the internship so I'm really excited!!!

Changbin was scrolling through the groupchat messages while listening to some music. He enjoyed music a lot and hoped to do something in the music industry in the future. Whether be his own artist or a producer. He looked up from his phone when someone opened the door. It was Minho. "What's wrong with your sister? She wasn't letting me in until your mum told her to." Minho said, closing the door behind him as he jumped on the bed, next to Changbin. The younger one sighed, turning down the volume of his music.

"Didn't you plan something with your friends?" Minho asked, taking the magazine from Changbin's bedside table. He flipped through it, occasionally glancing towards Changbin while waiting for an answer. "No. You didn't either." The younger one said, looking through his playlists to find the one Minho always loved. "I've seen them a lot these past few days. It's nice to take a break from them." The older one explained, putting the magazine back as he jumped up from the bed. Minho didn't say anything as he walked around inside the room, picking up various items to study them before placing them down again. Changbin stared at his neighbour, wondering why he was inside his bedroom. 

"We should head out and hang out." Minho said, opening the bedroom door. He looked at Changbin who let out a heavy sigh, stopping his music as he followed the older downstairs. "Are you going to leave the house, boys?" Changbin's father asked, looking up from his newspaper when he heard them run down the stairs. "We're heading out to the park." Minho said, looking at Changbin who nodded and looked at his sister. She didn't seem happy to see her brother with their neighbour. "I'll bring Bin home before dinner, promise." Minho said, pulling on Changbin's arm outside.

  
  


On their walk to the park, none of them shared any words. It was quiet. Not many people were outside, even though it was warm outside. "Your sister really doesn't like me. Did I do something wrong? Or did you break something of hers and blamed it on me?" Minho asked, taking a seat on the bench they usually sat on when they hung out together. During the beginning of elementary school it happened a lot, but once the end was nearing they stopped going. "My sister would know if I broke something." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, patting the seat next to him as the younger boy sat down as well.  "Then why is she so cold towards me?" The older one asked, staring in front of him as his eye caught a bird in front of him. "You really don't know?" Changbin asked, looking at his hands as he could feel Minho avert his attention from the bird to him. It made him feel a bit vulnerable. 

"What did I do?" "You left me in elementary school." Changbin said, looking at Minho as well, who seemed even more confused. The younger boy rolled his eyes. "You made new friends and left me on my own." "I didn't leave you alone. I… I thought you wanted to be alone." Minho explained as Changbin tilted his head, bringing back the memories from the first day of elementary school. They walked in together and soon three boys walked towards them. Minho immediately immersed himself in a conversation with them, seemingly forgetting Changbin was there. So Changbin walked away, hoping to find friends too only he never did. 

"You've always been my friend. No one knows me better than you do." Minho said as Changbin smiled, realizing that was true. The older boy would tell him everything. "We should hang out more again. Even in school. Why don't you and your friends sit with me and my friends?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded. However, he didn't know if his friends would even want that. But there was no harm in trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but this chapter is funny to me sksksks Also it's a longer one this time ^-^

It was nearing the end of the day. Changbin was putting away some books in his locker when he could feel someone lean against the others. "Why didn't you sit with me and my friends?" Minho asked, looking at Changbin who sighed and closed his locker. "I got scared… I don't know who your friends are." The younger one said, looking at the older who pursed his lips together. "You won't get to know them by avoiding them, Bin." Minho chuckled, noticing Seungmin was staring at them. He seemed confused considering it was the first time he saw Minho with someone else. He made his way to them when Minho motioned towards him. 

"Changbin, this is Seungmin. He's the one that likes sitting in the front." Minho said, introducing one of his school friends to his childhood friend. "Seungmin, this is my neighbour. But I'd like to think we're best friends." Minho said, pushing Changbin to meet Seungmin who still didn't know what was going on. He knew the older since elementary school and he never mentioned his neighbour. Seungmin remembered Changbin from elementary school, so it confused him more why it took them so long to meet. "Where are the others?" Minho asked, wanting to introduce Changbin to Jisung and Hyunjin as well. "They went home already. And I have to go too." Seungmin said, bidding his goodbye to the two neighbours. Minho shrugged, about to pull Changbin along with him when two boys arrived. 

"Bin, will you come with us to the mall?" Felix asked, looking at Minho who seemed to have a protective grip on Changbin. "Sure… C-Could Minho come too?" Changbin asked, looking at Minho who loosened his grip. He didn't know why he felt the need to show his neighbour's friends how close they really were. "Sure. Chan hyung has room for us all." Felix said, looking away from Minho to focus on his friend. Changbin smiled, closing his locker as he and Minho followed Felix and Jeongin outside of the school. Felix' brother would normally not pick his younger brother up, but since Felix wanted to head to the mall, he had no choice.

"Did you make a new friend, Lix?" Chan asked, as soon as Felix and his friends together with Minho got inside the car. Minho looked at Changbin. "I just met him. He's Changbin hyung's friend." Felix explained, looking at Changbin sitting in between Minho and Jeongin. The youngest didn't feel comfortable around Minho just yet. "Oh right, Changbin. Could it be your sister goes to the same university as me?" Chan asked, starting the car and driving away from school towards the mall. Changbin shrugged, his sister never mentioned it to him. "Probably, but I don't really know." Changbin explained, looking at Minho who stopped staring at him by looking through the window instead. He didn't know how to interact with his neighbour's friends, they didn't seem to want hin around.

The rest of the way towards the mall, they stayed silent. None of them knew what to say. Felix and Jeongin didn't know if they wanted to get to know Minho, since Changbin told them he left him alone in elementary school. While Minho didn't know what to say to Changbin's friends. Changbin was quiet since he never expected to see his childhood friend with his new friends so close together. And Chan was quiet because he could feel the tension between the youngests.

Eventually, Chan parked the car as Minho got out of it immediately. He was about to walk away from the car when Changbin stopped him. "Please… You wanted our friends to be friends." The younger one said as the older sighed and nodded. He did want that. He wanted to spend more time with his neighbour. "They don't seem to like me, Bin." Minho whispered as Changbin pulled him back towards Felix and Jeongin who were wondering what was going on. Though they didn't question anything. "I expect all of you to be back at the car in two hours. I don't want anyone's parents to complain about my cab services." Chan said as Felix whined while the others chuckled. Changbin smiled. His parents wouldn't mind it if he came home late, as long as he had fun with his friends. His sister however, she wanted him home before dinner.

"Our first stop is the game store. I'm planning to get a new console, so I want to know how much they will cost." Felix said as they all followed. Jeongin helped look around while Changbin noticed Minho didn't want to be there. He had hoped they would do more exciting things at the mall, like steal a candy from the candy store or something. "Guys, we'll wait outside." Changbin said, pulling Minho outside the shop. The older one smiled, looking around the mall to find a victim. Minho loved pretending he knew what went on in a person's life, without really knowing the truth. "Do you see that woman over there? On the bench." Minho asked, pointing towards someone as Changbin nodded. She seemed to have it all, having shopping bags from luxury stores like Gucci and Prada. "I think she doesn't actually have the money to pay for stuff like that." The older one said as the younger looked at his best friend in surprise. "That's mean, hyung." Changbin said, though he couldn't help to chuckle. Minho could have a point. No one truly knew what went on in someone's life.

Soon, Felix and Jeongin walked out of the store, wanting to go towards a bookstore. Minho rolled his eyes, wondering why Changbin's friends were so boring. Changbin punched his best friend's arm, knowing what he was thinking as he forced Minho inside the store with his friends.


End file.
